Du Arget Wyrda
by ChAiNs Of WiLl
Summary: El futuro del joven Shur tugal aun es incierto. Lo mas dificil esta por venir. Decisiones que tomar, batallas que afrontar y un sueño que toma vida cambiaran esta historia. CAPITULO 3: FRAGMENTOS DEL PASADO /ACTUALIZADO
1. Un sueño diferente

**- Un sueño diferente-  
Capítulo 1**

- ¡Eragon!-

La voz lo llamó y el muchacho se precipitó al sueño. Se sintió caer para aparecer de nuevo en la misma imagen, delante de el se alzaba una gran puerta de metal oscuro; en relieve habían sido talladas rosas sobre un espinal, cada una de ellas abiertas a su esplendor, hermosas flores metálicas con un brillo negro que les ortogaba un toque sombrío. En los bordes había palabras que Eragon pudo reconocer como hechizos de protección, detrás de él se extendía un gran pasillo de cuyas paredes colgaban unas antorchas inusuales, su fuego se consumía solo y no brillaba como tal, era más tenue, más apagado. El pasillo a medida que se alejaba de la puerta se cubría de sombras, se podía ver la luz de las antorchas, sin embargo, estas no iluminaban más allá.

El jinete miró la puerta con recelo, se sentó y esperó. Anteriormente ya había intentado abrirla usando la fuerza, magia, a Zar´roc cuando aun la poseía y Brising con su poderoso efecto, pero cada uno de sus esfuerzos había acabado en fracaso. Frustrado cesó en sus intentos y con todo su enojo arrojo un puño certero a la puerta, no le dolió, no le marcó, pero al despertar se encontró con su mano mallugada y sangrada. Así pasaron las horas hasta que se acalambro y tuvo que pararse para que la circulación de sus piernas volviera a ser normal y de nuevo escuchó aquella voz.

- Eragon-

-Aquí estoy- puso su mano contra el frío metal esperando que quien fuera que estuviera del otro lado pudiera sentirlo.

Se sentía frustrado por no poder ayudar a esa persona que había hecho tanto por él, su voz lo despertó en Gil ead, lo alentó en su batalla con Durza, le protegió de un ataque de Murtagh lanzando un hechizo. Muchas veces al tener problemas aceptando su camino era su voz la que reafirmaba la verdad que yacía en su corazón. Golpeó la puerta y maldijó su debilidad.

_Tranquilo pequeño, no querrás lastimarte otra vez-_ Saphira apareció detrás de él.

_¡Lo sé!, es solo que..._

_Comprendo tu frustración mejor que nadie. Ya has intentado por todo los medios abrir esa puerta, incluso mi fuerza y fuego han resultado inútiles- _admitió la dragona algo indignada.

_¿Qué podemos hacer?_

_No lo sé._

Hubo una pausa en la que no se hablaron, Eragon cortó el contacto mental con Saphira, era claro que solo le preocupaba una cosa. La dragona se sentó y el joven se recostó sobre su costado.

_¿Crees que esté bien?- _preguntó al fin, mostrando su preocupación_._

_Eso espero._

_N_o _me gustaría saber que esta sufriendo y no podamos hacer nada al respecto._

_Su voz no denota sufrimiento-_ el muchacho se volteó intrigado.

_¿A qué te refieres Saphira?._

_Su voz delata un sentimiento, uno que aveces es difícil y otras fácil de percatar._

_¿Cuál es?_

_Tristeza, siento una gran pena detrás de las puertas. Un dolor que se me hace insoportable._

_Yo no puedo sentir nada._

_Eso es por que enfocas tu mente en otra cosa. Libérate como te enseño Oromis, intenta sentirlo._

Eragon se sentó derecho y empezó a respirar de una manera mas tranquila, alejó todas las ideas que brotaban de su mente, una por una, cuando estuvo listo pudo elevarse a un nivel de conciencia superior, entonces pudo sentirlo. Una energía se colaba por la puerta, era fría y pesada, rodeó a Eragon y pudo sentir la tristeza, la pena de la que Saphira hablaba, pero había algo malo con esa aura. Se sintió tan agobiado por la depresión que cargaba que tuvo que cortar el contacto antes de que se perdiera en esa agonía.

_¡Realmente esta sufriendo!- _señaló exhausto.

_¿Estas bien pequeño?_

_¡No!, su dolor era casi palpable, cuando su energía me rodeo me sentí vacio, sin sentido- s_e puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta- _El frío era tal que heló mi interior- _posó su mano sobre una rosa y luego dijo con gran convicción- _¡Tenemos que sacarle de ahi!_

_¡Lo haremos!_

_¡Juntos!_

Eragon buscó en su mente la magia, el poder, deshizó las barreras mentales y lo encontró, llenó su cuerpo de el y aguardó. Saphira tomó un respiro largo y hondo, el fuego se empezó a formar en su garganta. Cuando estuvieron listos explotaron.

_¡Brising!- _exclamó Eragon.

_¡Arghh!-_ soltó Saphira.

Las dos llamaradas, el fuego del jinete y el de la dragona se unieron formando un gran torrente de fuego azul, chocó contra la puerta haciendo un gran estruendo, salían chispas pero no podían decir si se estaba derritiendo. Eragon redobló esfuerzos, utilizó toda su energía, Saphira sostuvo la llamarada lo mas que pudo, pero era demasiado para ambos, la fuerza les falló a los dos. Cansados vieron que su esfuerzo no había provocado el mas mínimo daño a la puerta, no había ni cenizas. Las rosas seguían tan tajantes, hermosas como hasta hacía unos minutos.

El muchacho se dejó caer pesadamente, su cuerpo no le sostenía, nunca había lanzado una llamarada de ese tamaño, ni muchos menos unido su fuego al de Saphira, aunque el resultado había sido sorprendente no sirvió de nada, pero eso no decía que no podían intentarlo en la vida real, donde si tendría un gran efecto. De nuevo el enojo lo abordo al ver otro intento fallido.

_Eragon, el amanecer se acerca._

_Esta bien, vámonos._

Se preparaban para dejar el sueño cuando de repente los hechizos de la puerta empezaron a brillar, las rosas se volvieron verdaderas y se empezaron a deshojar. Sus petalos, rosados y rojos, caían con gracia al suelo; la vaina empezó a desaparecer al igual que los hechizos mientras menguaba su luz, la puerta retumbó. Una onda de energia llenó el lugar, una fuerza increible, jamás habia sentido algo así, Eragon se acerco a la puerta, puso sus manos sobre ella y busco los ojos de sus dragona. Al verse se inspiraron confianza, empujó la puerta y desapareció junto con Saphira.

Se encontraban ahora en una gran habitación, toda blanca, como si no existiera nada, como si estuvieran apunto de presenciar la creación de todo. Una niebla espesa y un frío helado completaban la atmósfera, se sentía que el lugar en donde estaban era enorme, pero no era todo lo que podía percibir.

¿_Eragon?-_ lo llamó inquieta.

_Sí, Saphira, yo también puedo sentirlo-_ respondió intrigado.

Hace solo unos momentos pudo sentir una gran energía, pero ahora se daba cuenta que procedía de dos fuentes, casi de la misma magnitud. ¿Había alguien mas?, ¿Qué clase de personas eran para despedir un poder así?, muchas preguntan se formulaban en su cabeza, intentó callarlas ya que pronto obtendría su respuesta. Caminó hacia ellas y noto que se formaban ondas a sus pies, se agacho y comprobó que una pequeña capa de agua inundaba la cámara, el agua estaba fría, casi al punto de congelación. Siguió avanzando hacia ellas, mientras mas se acercaba las energías se volvían mas nítidas, el jinete se maravilló con el poder, de repente chocó contra algo, resbaló con el agua y cayó de bruces, solo pudo imaginar el chichón en su frente y el moretón en su parte posterior.

_¿Estás bien, Eragon?_

_Sí, lo estoy- _respondió, mientras se frotaba la frente con la intención de aminorar el daño.

_¿Qué ha sido eso?_

_No lo sé, con esta niebla es imposible de ver, me encargare de ella. ¡Thrysta rakr!_

La niebla empezó a desvanecerse dejando a la vista enormes témpanos de hielo, un mar de hielo se alzaba frente a ellos, el movimiento de las aguas se reflejaba en aquellos gélidos espejos dando lugar un hermoso espectáculo. Se internaron con cautela, a medida que avanzaban la temperatura decendía, el muchacho podia ver su respiración al igual de la de su dragona. Ya estaban cerca, lo presentia, una barrera de hielo apareció frente a ellos, ambos podían sentir las presencias del otro lado.

_¡Estamos aquí, dejanos entrar!_

La barrera se deshizó, y lo que había detras de ella sorprendio a ambos; una esfera enorme, brillaba de una manera que los cegaba, pero el impulso los obligaba a mirar, la energía que emanaba era sorprendente, los dos se quedaron hipnotizados ante tal visión.

_¡Eragon!- _Llamó la primera voz aunque Saphira pudo escucharlo también.

_¡Saphira!- _Llamó la segunda y Eragon tambien escucho.

Ahora podian distinguir las voces, antes sonaban como una sola, como un eco. La primera tenía un tono suave, no podia decir el genéro; la segunda era grave, profunda perteneciente a un hombre maduro, sabio, aunque era difícil imaginar que clase de hombre tenía una voz tan poderosa. Las dos voces se unieron y dijeron al unísono.

_¡Ha llegado el momento!_

La esfera se rompio provocando un gran estruendo. Todo el lugar temblo, el hielo tras se ellos se deshizó y el agua a su alrededor se alzó, dejando ver el suelo. Eragon y Saphira fueron expulsados del sueño, el muchacho despertó sobresaltado y cubierto de sudor frío, se levantó y se quitó el pelo de la cara, inmediatamente Saphira hizo contacto mental con él.

_¡Eragon!, algo extraño ha sucedido- _La dragona se notaba alterada.

El muchacho todavía seguia desconcertado, de improviso Blödhgarm entró en su tienda.

-¿Está todo bien Eragon?, hemos sentido algo extraño, la verdad es muy difícil de explicar- ahora si Eragon se sentía confundido, no era el único que lo había sentido.

_Arya y Nasuada tambien se han percatado._

El asombro de Eragon no mermaba, de repente tuvo una visión. Se encontraba en una pradera y el rojo se pintaba en el cielo, corría un viento muy fuerte que lo empujaba. En lo alto de una colina, de espaldas a el se encontraba una persona, vio que se daba la vuelta pero no le distinguía, caminó hacia ella pero en el momento que en da un paso un rayo que cayó en la tierra truncó su avance, vuelve en si por la voz del elfo.

- La señorita Nasuada y la princesa Ayra han solicitado que te encuentres con ellas de inmediato Asesino de Sombra- el joven asiente y le pide que lo deje para vestirse y salir.

Se sentía muy agitado y preocupado, ¿Qué habia pasado?, o mejor dicho ¿Qué era lo que estaba a punto de suceder?

* * *

**Idioma Antiguo**

_Trhysta rakr - Niebla desaparece, comprímete_

**

* * *

**

Hola, este es el primer capítulo de mí Fanfiction de Eragon. Esta inicia justo despues de Brising asi que todo lo demas de los otros libros se aplican a mi historia, con algunos acontecimienton mínimos pero significativos. Después del asedío a Feinster. Eragon se encuentra en su tienda y ahí empieza mi relato. Me gusto como se ha llevado la historia hasta ahora asi que no sentí la nesecidad de cambiar nada sino crear mi propio final.

**Aclaro que ninguno de estos personajes y la historia original me pertenecen, son de Christopher Paolini _._** El argumento y la historia como se presentan aqui si son productos de mi imaginación. Bueno espero que haya sido de su agrado. La historia no termina aqui, seguire inventando para que sea una gran aventura.

**Por favor dejar una Critica/Review.** No importa que se mala, ya que de esa menera se me permite crecer como escritor. Además siempre es bueno saber cuando alguien le agrado la historia. De antemano gracias.


	2. Despertad

-**Despertad-  
Capítulo 2**

Eragon, junto con Saphira se encaminaron hacia la tienda de Nasuada seguidos por Bloodhgarm y los demás elfos, las personas al mirar a la imponente dragona se apartaban dando lugar, otros apresuraban el paso y no volteaban para disimular el pavor que le tenían, ella parecía disfrutarlo. Fuera de eso la quietud reinaba en el campamento que se había establecido dentro de las calles de Feinster, los hombres iban de lado a lado realizando sus tareas de forma tranquila, como si nada hubiera pasado. Al parecer el extraño suceso sólo fue percibido por un selecto grupo de personas, de cierta manera eso le tranquilizaba, la aceptación por parte de la gente de Feinster no fue más problema que el asedio y la lucha por la ciudad, ya que Nasuada dio a conocer sus intenciones al pueblo desde el primer momento. Habló con sinceridad y les hizo enfrentar una verdad que pocos tenían conocimiento, muchos aceptaron y se unieron a los Vardenos, otros que temían por su seguridad y la ira del Rey rechazaron completamente sus ideas.

Eragon parecía entenderlos ya que ellos habían llegado a cambiar radicalmente sus vidas, esas personas no conocían y aspiraban a nada más que una vida normal, vivían en su mundo, uno que no era completamente perfecto, pero eso les bastaba. Comenzó a entender una de las razones por las cuales Murtagh no quería destronar a Galbatorix, el sistema funcionaba para ellos. Aquel era otro problema, Murtagh, el solo pensar en el lo desanimaba. Todavía no podía encontrar una manera de liberar a su medio hermano de las cadenas que lo ataban, pero no era todo lo que le preocupaba, temía encontrarse con el de nuevo, ahora más que nunca. Una por que seguramente Galbatorix le hizo prestar mas juramentos, lo que reducía la voluntad de Murtagh, otra por que sabía que se podía manifestar a través de el y eso le parecía espeluznante. Realmente esperaba encontrar una manera de regresarle su libertad, de esa forma los dos podrían acabar con Galbatorix y el ya no se encontraría solo en su destino.

Se deshizo de esos pensamientos, delirar con malas ideas no era bueno en estos momentos, tenía que estar concentrado para lo que estaba por venir, sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado al centro de Feinster. Ahí se localizaban los puestos de los Vardenos, se le ofreció a Nasuada que ocuparan el castillo principal, pero si sus hombres iban a dormir afuera también lo haría ella, además de que representaban una mejor posición para controlar la ciudad y a los suyos. Visualizaron la tienda de la líder y caminaron mas aprisa. Tanto jinete como dragona iban preparados, sabían lo que tenían que decir, pero que hacer no. Al acercarse ambos reconocieron la voz de una persona.

- ¿Realmente crees que eso es posible?, tu imaginación no resulta nada útil- escuchó decir a Ángela con su familiar tono de voz.

Al entrar en la tienda junto con Bloodhgarm se encontró con la herbolaria, no era ninguna sorpresa puesto que ella siempre se encontraba donde estaba lo interesante, Trianna que obviamente era con quien se encontraba en disputa, Roran también se encontraba ahí lo cual le resulto extraño, todos estaban alrededor de una mesa cuadrada junto con Arya y Nasuada.

- Eragon- exclamó la elfa al ver al jinete entrar, segundos después la dragona asomo la cabeza por un agujero especialmente hecho para ella- Saphira-

- Bien por fin alguien que podría traer sensatez a este locura- dijo Angela mirando de reojo a Trianna- ¿Podrías decirle a esta que su idea de que Galbatorix planee atacarnos con magia desde Uru´baen es completamente ilógico-

- No pongas palabras en mi boca tu machacahierbas, eso no es a lo que me refería. Lo que quería decir es que podría estar haciendo algo con ella manipulándola de alguna manera. Si tu también lo sentiste, como afirmas que lo hiciste habrás notado que fue energía como la magia la que provoco ese choque de fuerzas-

- ¿Como saber si fue el que lo provoco?, no conozco nada de magia pero, ¿No cabe la posibilidad de que haya sido otra cosa lo que lo causo?- preguntó Roran con la intención de parar la pelea de ellas dos.

- No creo que la magia sea capaz de manifestarse así por si sola- le señaló Trianna.

- Sea lo que sea habrá que encontrar una respuesta rápido. Si Galbatorix fue el responsable temo por su poder, pero si fue originada por otras causas también es preocupante, puesto que no sabemos si podría ser algo que nos beneficiara o todo lo contrario. Trianna quiero que Du Vrangr Gata se encargue de ello, Eragon te unirás a ellos ya que entre todos tu eres el que tiene mayor conocimientos- expuso Nasuada

- No creo que sea necesario- declaró el joven.

- ¿De que hablas Eragon?- preguntó Arya.

_Por que nosotros tenemos la respuesta_- les comunicó Saphira, todos los observaban a ambos, con incredulidad.

Así el muchacho empezó a contarles lo que había vivido en sus sueños, Saphira también dio a conocer su versión de la historia, de como aquellas misteriosas personas habían protegido y apoyado a ambos todo este tiempo. Eragon fue el que manifestó su preocupación de que podrían estar en peligro y el hecho de que los hubieran contactado era una forma de pedir ayuda tal y como lo hizo con Arya. Terminaron por decirles lo ultimo que soñaron, de como por fin lograron entrar en la puerta y que al encontrarlos fue cuando se ocasionó el evento, al acabar todos tenían una mirada reflexiva en el rostro.

- ¿A que se referían con que el momento ha llegado?-les preguntó Nasuada.

- No estamos seguros-  
_  
Durante lo sueños nunca nos dieron señales realmente claras. Hasta donde sabemos estaban encerrados, el donde también es un misterio._

- ¿Creen que estén en peligro?-volvió a preguntar la elfa.

- Si, eso creemos- afirmó con seguridad.

- ¿Que clase de personas, si es que lo son, para despedir un poder así?- intervino Trianna.

- Hay algo que no me gusta de todo esto- dudó Nasuada- Elva, ¿Has sido capaz de visualizar algo?-

Eragon no se había percatado de la presencia de la extraña niña, que se encontraba en una esquina acariciando a Solembum. Elva se levanto y se acerco a la mesa, Trianna pareció retroceder ante la imagen que daba., no había tenido oportuniddad de platicar con ella desde que logró aminorar la enorme carga que sobrellevaba la pequeña.

- No, aun no puedo ver nada, todo esta borroso, muy confuso - respondió Elva con una voz que no correspondia a su edad.

- Que raro eso es como si no existie...-

Eragon no pudo terminar su frase, todo ante sus ojos desapareció quedándose flotando en la nada. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y los abrió de nuevo pero la realidad no volvía., lo intento una vez mas pero no diferencio si tenia los ojos cerrados o no, ya no podía ver nada. En su mente, sin embargo se empezaron a formar imágenes de alguien que nunca había visto.

* * *

_Ilyan._

_Kellevandros._

_Despierta mi niño, despierta..._

Poco a poco su mente empezó a extender su conciencia, despidiendose de su letargo. Despertar se le hizo mas difícil de lo que habia pensado, abrir los ojos a un mundo que le había quitado todo, un mundo lleno de tristeza, temor y muerte. Los sueños habían sido hasta ahora su refugio, una realidad que se formaba según sus deseos, una bella mentira que le incitaba a seguir a durmiendo, pero ya se había cansado de vivir en ella.

_Sé fuerte, yo estoy contigo._

Abrió los ojos lentamente dejando que se acostumbraran a la luz, se imaginó que al hacerlo lo esperaría la bóveda celeste, con su hermoso color azul y nubes tan ligeras que podías guiar con tu aliento. Con lo primero que sus ojos se toparon fue con un techo de lozas grises, paredes de igual color, la inexistencia de ventanas y la luz tenue de las lámparas aumentaban la penumbra del lugar. Al parecer otra clase de bóveda lo encerraba, se sentó y observó que no había nadie y nada mas que el y la cama de piedra en la que se hallaba. Le preocupó que su compañero no estuviera con el, pero que pudiera sentir su esencia significaba que estaba cerca.

Tomó un momento para examinarse así mismo. Sus ropas seguían siendo las mismas, sucias y rotas de algunas partes, manches de sangre se distribuían por toda su camisa y el chaleco de cuero, notó que había finos cortes en su ropa hechos por el desliz de una espada. Sintió que parte de su espalda estaba desnuda, faltaba un gran pedazo de tela que parecía estar chamuscada, tanteó esa parte de su cuerpo pero su piel no parecía tener daño alguno, ni la mas mínima quemadura o cicatriz marcaba su cuerpo. Lo único que le faltaba era su espada _Alraune_, el y su arma estaban ligados por magia, así que si su espada estaba en el mismo lugar siempre podía invocarla.

No podía recordar mucho de lo ultimo que le había pasado, así que su estado actual representaba una gran interrogante, quería hacerlo pero lo único que podía visualizar eran imágenes borrosas, aunque una voz sonaba en su cabeza no podía identificar de quien era. Cayó en cuenta del tiempo que estaba desperdiciando pensando, tendría tiempo de pensar después, si es que había un después. Se colocó en el borde de la cama e intentó pararse, no tomó en cuenta que el tiempo que había pasado inerte le provocó un gran daño a sus piernas, así que se desplomó estrepitosamente al suelo. Apoyándose en la cama logró ponerse de pie, aplicó calor a sus piernas mediante un hechizo para que la sangre corriera con mayor eficacia, cuando pudo sostenerse por si mismo corto el efecto.

Con torpeza caminó hacia la puerta y se apoyo en ella, dio un respiro hondo y se preparó mentalmente para lo que estaba por ocurrir. Con dificultad empujó el pórtico provocando un rechinido metálico, se encontró con un gran pasillo, parecido a los de un castillo, y se preguntó si se hallaba en uno. Guiándose por la conexión que tenía con su camarada encontró su camino, de cierta manera parecía reconocer el lugar, puesto que al recorrer esos pasillos el sentimiento de nostalgia se hacia presente.

_Por fin has despertado..._

Aquella voz lo atrapó desprevenido, giró en redondo buscando la fuente pero no había nadie mas que el. No había sido Kellevandros, de eso estaba seguro.

- ¡Revélate!- exigió Ilyan

_Veo que no me recuerdas, después de dormir todo es tiempo creo que lo entiendo_- y era la verdad; no lo recordaba pero la voz le era familiar.

Ilyan siguió buscando a su compañero, caminando mas aprisa. Pronuncio el nombre de su espada y la presencia de la misma se hizo evidente, no se encontraba muy lejos así que podía invocarla en cualquier momento, el hacerlo requería mucha energía y tenia que estar preparado. Si tenia que pelear, el combate cuerpo a cuerpo no era la mejor idea puesto que aun no se encontraba en posición de entablar pelea, depender completamente de la magia tampoco era la respuesta, menos ahora que su poder era limitado. Su única esperanza era encontrar a Kellevandros para reforzar sus fuerzas y así poder tener una oportunidad, una oportunidad de enfrentarse a la eminencia que le acechaba.

_¿Mi voz no evoca ninguna imagen para ti?_  
_  
Continua Ilyan no te distraigas_- le pidió Kellevandros.

Siguió caminando ignorando la voz, se encontró con el final de un pasillo y unas escaleras, subió hasta el ultimo escalón y se encontró con una gran puerta. Intentó abrirla, pero tenía seguros puestos.

-_¡Jierda!_-y el sistema interior de la puerta se rompió. Entró en lo que parecía una especie de cámara, hasta el otro lado de la misma podía sentir la entidad de Kellevandros. Por fin se dijo así mismo, una vez que estuvieran juntos todo estaría mejor, si eso fue lo que pensó. Cruzó la cámara hasta el otro lado y se halló de nuevo de nuevo con otra puerta, esta vez mucho más grande. Kellevandros se encontraba detrás, en seguida notó que había hechizos protegiéndola.

_Voy a necesitar tu ayuda_- le dijo Ilyan.

_Te daré toda la energía que necesites._

Ilyan sintió como un poder ajeno al de el lo nutría, pero no fue necesario ningún gasto de energía, en el momento en el que empezó recitar los conjuros los de la puerta habían desaparecido. Se desconcertaron por un momento, pero no iban a desaprovechar una oportunidad.

_Tendrás que abrirla tu, yo no seré capaz_- señalo el joven.

_Retrocede_- le recomendó Kellevandros.

Con lentitud la puerta empezó a abrirse, a un ritmo que aumentaba el nerviosismo y la excitación del muchacho. La puerta se abrió completamente, dejando que aquellos dos se reunieran de nuevo. Las lágrimas acudieron a los ojos de Ilyan al ver de nuevo a su compañero, su mejor amigo, su dragón: Kellevandros. Corrió hacia el con la intención de abrazarlo y el enorme dragón agachó su cabeza a la altura de los brazos de Ilyan dejando fluir la muestra de afecto, ambos habían perdido tanto en el pasado, pero la esperanza de reunirse en el futuro mantuvo la llama con vida.

_Ilyan, vamos. No disponemos de mucho tiempo hay que irnos._

_Si lo comprendo, perdón._

Ahora que estaban juntos el corazón de Ilyan corría con mas lentitud. Estaba seguro de que las cosas podrían salir bien, pero no contaba con lo que el destino les tenia preparado. A la mitad de la cámara fueron detenidos por una sombra, de forma indefinida, flotaba en el aire en forma de vapor, de un color tan oscuro que no so podía ver tras ella. Lo único que se podía apreciar eran unos ojos penetrantes de color amarillo.

_Kellevandros también has despertado, ustedes realmente están unidos, ¿Verdad?_- aseveró de nuevo la voz, pero esta vez se manifestaba através de la sombra.

_¡Es momento de que reveles tu identidad!_- exigio.

_¿También tu me has olvidado?, en todo caso permítanme presentarme. Mi nombre es Galbatorix, Rey de Alagaësia._

**

* * *

**

**Idioma Antiguo**

_Jierda - _Romper, quebrar

* * *

Hola, de nuevo yo. Por fin pude terminar de modificar el segundo capítulo, se que me he tardado mucho en subir pero se me presentaron algunos problemas que hacían imposible que la imaginación fluyera, pero prometo que intentare subir capítulo cada semana o cada semana y media.

Agradecimientos especiales a mis lectores que se toman una pequeña parte de su tiempo para leer mis invenciones. Gracias a mis amigos que leen esto, otro gracias a **Elendoy**, **Arcano** y **DirtyDianaBJ**, la cual tuve la oportunidad de conocer y descubrir una gran persona. Espero poder conocer a todos mis lectores. De nuevo se agradece de antemano a quienes dejen una **Crítica/Review**.

Sobre el capítulo, para que no se confundan en este y en el siguiente ambos momentos los de Eragon/Saphira y Ilyan/Kellevandros suceden casi en la misma línea de tiempo. Con una pequeña diferencia, Eragon y Saphira son capaces de tener visiones de lo que estan viviendo Ilyan y Kellevandros. Se que preguntas se alzaran, ¿Quién es este nuevo Jinete?, el porque del nuevo jinete, se encontró con Galbatorix ¿Que pasara?, ¿Se unira a el o peleara contra el?. Todas las preguntas tienen sus respuestas. Asi que esperen el próximo capítulo.


	3. Fragmentos del pasado

**-Fragmentos del pasado-  
Capítulo tres**

* * *

  
**_Todo lo escrito en negrita cursiva: _**Flashback

* * *

-Galbatorix- repitió incrédulo como si el nombre en si significara mucho más. Ese palabra fue la llave aque abrió el arcón de sus recuerdos y con ellos sobrevino el miedo, un frío recorrío su espalda dejandolo plantado en el suelo.

_Si eso es cierto, ¿Por que esconderte?-_ reclamó Kellevandros, que prefería tener a su enemigo a la vista que escondido tras ilusiones.

No hubo respuesta por parte de la sombra y el silencio se apoderó de la cámara, jinete y dragón se quedaron viendo fijamente al espectro frente a ellos preparados para defenderse. De repente ante sus ojos aquella aparición empezó a cambiar, la sombra comenzó a tomar forma humana; los ojos que habían sido de un amarillo chillón se toraoron ambarinos de un tono suave y apresador, cuando la silueta estuvo terminada la cortina de humo negro que la cubría desapareció poco a poco, dejando ver al ente tras el velo. Un hombre de apariencia madura, tal vez en la tercera década de su vida, emergió de la sombra. Una cabellera negra como el azabache cubría su cabeza, los rasgos de su cara; la mirada penetrante y cautivadora, la frente ancha , la nariz recta y aguileña le brindaban un aspecto solemne. Vestido con traje de lino negro , ornamentas de color plateado, brazeletes y hombreras de igual color aumentaban lo suntuoso de su imagen.

Aquel hombre, responsable de la caída de los Jinetes y parcialmente destructor de su vida, era con quien menos esperaba encontrarse, pero el destino los había reunido una vez más. Ilyan se había imaginado muchas veces el rostro del enemigo, sus ideas nunca estuvieron cerca ya que siempre pensó que era un ser vil y horrible; no obstante la persona delante de él no emitía ninguna de esas cualidades o algo parecido. Cualquiera que lo viera por primera vez, sin tener conocimientos de su pasado, se sentiría cohibido ante su imagen; sin embargo al estar frente a él, mirando su rostro, los recuerdos seguían reviviendo, uno tras otro, todos llenaban su mente de una manera tan caótica, como si de un tornado se tratase. Las historias de aquel Jinete, que hablaban de su valentía, de su talento y otras de su demencia, su crueldad, resonaron con fuerza en su cabeza.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo Ilyan, Kellevandros- dijo con una voz grave y apacible.

- Tendras que decirlo tú- expusó el muchacho, intentando mantenerse lo mas calmaldo posible. Galbatorix hizo ademán de estar pensando, calculando el tiempo que había pasado dormido.

- Casi 50 años- declaró al fin.

Escucharlo fue un gran golpe para ambos. Ilyan buscó en la cara de su enmigo algún indicio o señal de que estaba mintiendo, pero la temple de su rival no cambiaba. Lo había dicho con tanta naturalidad que penso que era una mentira ensayada, pero la verdad yacía eminente en sus palabras, cinco décadas, no era posible. El mareo se apoderó de él y sintió por un momento el piso desaparecer solo para volver justo antes de caer.

_¿Estás bien?- _preguntó Kellevandros al sentir el desfallecer del muchacho.

_No lo sé, realmente no lo sé._

- Te ves confundido-

- 50 años... ¿Comó es que...?- intentó recordar con todo su empeño pero ninguna de las memorias le servían, incluso uniendo los recuerdos de Kellevandros con los suyos no daban una respuesta clara.

- Pareces incapaz de recordar el más insinigficante detalle-

- Lo último que recuerdo es mi batalla con Portos, después de eso mi mente se cubre de sombras- miró a su dragón y este asintió respondiendo la pregunta mental que le había hecho- al igual la de Kellevandros-

-En ese caso permiteme iluminarte- dio un paso adelante provocando una mirada desconfiada de ambos pero ninguno dio señales de retroceder- Yo fui testigo de todo el evento incluso antes de que iniciara la refriega. Permanecí oculto para intervenir cuando me pareciera indicado, aunque para serles sincero no pense que fuera nesesario-

_Ese fue el error de Portos, nos subestimó._

_- _Y pagó por ello. Sus habilidades estuvieron al par de las de su enemigo, siendo que ustedes eran inexpertos y jovenes, mientras que él... bueno no hay mucho que decir ahora. Pudieron haberlos acabado; sin embargo tu error fue tener clemencia- aclaró el hombre de negro señalando a Ilyan

El joven jinete podía formar el recuerdo en su cabeza. Portos estaba tendido a sus pies esperando el golpe gracia, no merecía vivir si había sido derrotado por un chiquillo como él. Pero mucho más importante no merecía la vida después de la atrocidad de sus actos irremesibles, tración y asesinato, que cometió deliberadamente. El sentimiento de venganza y remordimiento aludió su pecho quemandolo por dentro. Muy en el fondo él sabía que matarlo no hubiera sido la respuesta, no hay justicia en donde la muerte sea la condena. Lo perdonó y lo dejo tumbado ahí en el suelo, esperando que el tiempo le enseñara la profundidad de sus errores y la culpa fuera su penitencia.

- Así que él fue quien...-

- No, no exactamente- explicó- cuando estabas dispuesto a marcharte sin darle la resolución que él esperaba la redención no era un camino que fuera a tomar, un traidor nunca cambía, frustado por ver que no accedías a matarlo hizo lo único que podía hacer para poder continuar con su existencia y recuperar su orgullo, acabar con su fuente de desgracia. Él fue quien te provocó la herida en la espalda al atacarte desprevenido. Lanzó un rayo que te dio de lleno y otro a Kellevandros para inmovilizarlo y su dragón pudiera apresarlo- Ilyan resistió el impulso de tocarse otra vez la espalda pues sabía que no tenía ninguna marca, aunque la evidencia del ataque era obvia- fue entonces cuando intervine-

- ¿Por que?- preguntó ya que el motivo le era desconocido, obviamente no había sido para que el pudiera asestar el último golpe.

- Sus razones para pelear era tan diferentes, sentimientos al rojo vivo que aumentaban al chocar de sus espadas. El de él fue el resentimiento, la envidia que lo había consumido por mucho tiempo. El tuyo era la venganza, pero lograste exponerla de una sobremanera especial, sin ninguna señal de impureza, la prueba de ello fue el perdonar a tu enemigo. Por eso intervine, por que me vi reflejado en ti y sentí empatía- Ilyan se vio afligido de cierta manera, jamás imagino que su rival y el fueran fueran semejantes aunque sea por unos momentos- al ver el nivel de bajeza de sus actos no me quedo más opción que frenarlo, no iba a permitir que murieran, no así, no era justo para ustedes-

_Que consideración de tu parte- _exclamó Kellevandros con cierto tono de ironía.

Galbatorix no le dio importancia al comentario hecho por el dragón, pasandolo por alto.

- ¿Y después?- le preguntó impaciente el muchacho.

- Luego de detenerlo, mi preocupación eras tú, el golpe fue brutal y temía que no te quedara mucho tiempo, me acerque a ti y naturalmente Kellevandros intentó alejarme, pero él ya se encontraba en su límite, cansado y al borde del colapso, lo único que podía hacer era rugir, incluso solo en eso se veía todo su empeño por cuidar de ti- Ilyan sintío una gran arrebato de cariño por su compañero, aún es sus últimas, él haría todo por protegerlo- Cuando estaba dispuesto a curarte fue entonces cuando sucedio lo inexplicable, perplejo observe como una luz blanca los cubría a ambos, al acabar los dos yacían inmóviles, ocultos trás la barrera de los sueños. Tu herida empezó a curar por si misma y fue en aquel momento en que vino a mi la respuesta- tomo un momento para seguir- magia de dragón. El deseo de cuidar, uno del otro, fue lo que le dio fuerza al impulso de actuar. Ambos quedaron resguardados, bajo el escudo fabricado por su propio amor. Viendo que no se podian despertar, hize lo que me pareció más apropiado así que los traje aquí, esperando el día en que regresaran a nosotros-

Galbatorix dio por terminado el relato, ambos sabían que hasta cierto punto había algo de verdad y mentira en su historia; sin embargo era difícil no creerle, su voz, su modo de expresarse y sobre todo el deseo de que fuera cierto, de que realmente él los había ayudado, les nublaba el jucio.

- ¿Así que esa es tu historia?- cuestionó con irónia.

- Esa es la historia- repitió poniendo énfasis en ello.

- Me resulta difícil de creer que tú hayas decidido salvarnos-

_Perdonanos si nos mostramos escépticos ante tu fabúla._

_- _Sus palabras se resienten; sin embargo ustedes al desconocer el pasado buscan la verdad, y es lo que les he dado. No puedo ofrecerles nada más, exepto mi gratitud-

- ¿Tu gratitud?- preguntó desoncertado.

_¿Qué es lo que hemos hecho para ganarla?_

- Lo que hicieron va más allá de las palabras, ustedes me hicieron ver la oscuridad en la que me había cubierto, por mucho tiempo la ira y el dolor me cegaron, al final se apoderaron de mi. Plantaron la semilla, tardo un buen tiempo en crecer, pero ahora que veo las cosas con más lucidez solo busco reparar las cosas. Sé que cometí muchos errores...-

- ¡Llamas a lo que has hecho solo un error, asesinar, traición, el hecho de haber robado un huevo de dragón y hacerle obedecerte!, ¡Llamas a eso solo un error!- Ilyan no pudo contenerse- No tienes de idea del daño que has hecho, jamás podras imaginar las vidas que destruiste, ¡De como destruiste la mía! Me ensañaron a no odiar, pero no hay otra forma de decir lo que siento cuando te veo-

- No sabes cuanto lo lamento, es por eso que nesecito que me escuchen Ilyan, Kellevandros, tal vez no me merezco ni eso. Sé que no puedo cambiar el pasado, por más que lo quiera, pero puedo preocuparme por el presente para poder efectuar un cambio en el futuro- se expresó de una manera en que el la pena se reflejaba perfectamente en su cara, la convicción y sinceridad en sus ojos eran tal que logró atrapar la mirada y la completa atención de Ilyan- pero para hacerlo posible nesecitaré de su ayuda-

_Ayudarte, ¿Realmente esperas que..._

_Espera, Kellevandros, escuchalo._

La petición del muchacho se le hizo extraña al dragón; sin embargo respetó su deseo.

- La Alagaësia que ustedes conocían ya no es la misma, muchas cosas han pasado, la mayoría de ellas por mi culpa. He intentado arreglarlas, pero varios obstáculos me lo han impedido. La gente no confía en mi, hay rebeldes que intentan derrocarme sin saber mis verdaderas intenciones, el continente se desmorona y yo soy el único pilar que puede sostenerlo-

- ¿Qué hay de los otros jinetes?, ¿Qué papel desempeñan ellos en todo esto?-

- Los jinetes de Dragón, la organización que ustedes conocían como tal, ya no existe-

_¿De que hablas?_

_- _Durante la caída de los jinetes, los dragones casi desaparecieron- dijo lentamente.

_¡¿Qué?!_, _¿Comó es eso posible?¡Mientes Galbatorix, se que estas mientiendo!_

Ilyan se sentía mal por su compañero, no podia imaginar el dolor que podría estar pasando.

- No, Kellevandros, no estoy mintiendo; no obstante he dicho "casi" desapareción, aún se alberga la esperanza de poder salvar a tu especie. Tú puedes tener ese poder, solo tienes escuchar- ahora tambièn Kellevandros, al igual que Ilyan, centro toda su atención en Galbatorix, como si ambos estuvieran embesalados del sonar de su voz- Anteriormente en mi poder se resguardaban tres huevos de dragón, los rebeldes, que se hacen llamar así mismos los Vardenos, ellos lograron hacerse con uno de ellos. Yo intente recuperarlo pero al final ese huevo eclosionó, dandoles a ellos un jinete y un dragón- El nombre de Eragon y Saphira vino rápidamente a su mente, cuando el huevo de ella se abrió, ellos despertaron. Se sintieron intimamente ligados a ellos, no sabían por que, pero ellos los habían sacado del eterno sueño, y por eso se sentian agradecidos. Creyendo que ellos podrian salvarnos, salvarlos a todos,hicieron todo lo posible por ayudarles. Sin conocerlos habían forjado una imagen de ellos, valientes, honrados, leales, de un corazón puro, pero la versión que les estaban presentando ponía en duda su alegoría. Ahora les eran presentados como ladrones, asesinos, ambiciosos y traidores. Empezaron a dudar si habían hecho lo correcto- Ellos tienen a la última hembra de tu especie, si pueden converserlos a ellos de unirsenos, podrían tener una oportunidad-

_Así de sencillo, ¿Verdad?. Nunca nada lo es. ¿Qué es lo que realmente esperas de nosotros?- _declaró haciendo la pregunta necesaria.

- Creo que podemos dejar de lado las insuniaciones e insultos Kellevandros, somos más que eso. Mis intenciones son sinceras, la respuesta ya hace en ustdes, con o sin su ayuda lograré efectuar un cambio, no tengo otra opción. Les ofrezco la oportunidad de ser parte de ello, de formar un nuevo mundo, de tomar todo aquello que nos hizo grandes en el pasado y moldearlo para el futuro. De traer de vuelta a los jinetes, con toda su gloria y con ella la paz que una vez goberno en este tierra. Humanos, elfos, enanos y dragones todos unidos. El mundo que tus padres querían, no solo para ti, sino para todos, ¿No es así Ilyan?- las palabras golpearon duro su corazón, el recuerdo de sus padres hizo humedecer sus ojos.

- ¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer?- preguntó quedamente, a punto de caer.

- Deben creer en mí- avanzo acercandose más a el muchacho- Confiar en mí- la mirada de Ilyan parecia perdida, como si el pronunciar de sus palabras fueran el canto de un poderoso hechizo- Debes pelear por mí- quedo en frente del joven. Ilyan se puso nervioso de estar tan cerca, pero era como si no pudiera evitarlo, su voz, su mirada, ambas encantadoras lo habían capturado. Estaba empezando a creerle, había cambiado, él solo buscaba el bien, debía confiar en él, debia creerle- Yo puedo arreglarlo todo, lo cambiare todo, pero sobre todas las cosas yo te protegeré-

_Ilyan..._

Sin previo aviso Galbatorix lo rodeó con sus brazos, fundiendose en un abrazo, como un padre abrazaría a su hijo. El muchacho estaba estupefacto ante la reacción del Rey. Al principio su única meta era escapar, creía que si no lo hacían morirían bajo la mano de su captor, pero esto era diferente. Era cálido, reconfortable, había olvidado lo que era el contacto humano. Por mucho tiempo deseo volver abrazar a sus padres una vez más, aunque sea solo por una vez. Con las lágrimas deslizandose por sus mejillas, completamente hechizado pronunció:

- Lo haré, pelearé por ti- dijo lentamente, rindiendose a su voluntad.

- Ya todo esta bien, tranquilo. Todo ha terminado-De repente el tacto se volvió frío, los brazos parecian hechos de piedra y su mirada se torno vacía. **_Todo ha terminado. _**Las palabras seguían sonando como campanas, y con cada una de las campanadas, la memoria de Ilyan regresaba.

**_Todo ha terminado..._**

**_- ¡G__arjzla!- gritaron con fuerza, todo lo que vino después se cubrio de tinieblas._**

**_El rayo salió disparado de la mano de Portos golpeando brutalmente la espalda de Ilyan, absorto en su gloria observo como el muchacho caía inerte al suelo. Kellevandros enfurecido arremetio contra el traidor, solo un mordisco era todo lo que nesecitaba, lo destrozaría con sus dientes. Portos reaccionando rápidamente lanzo otro rayo al dragón, no le hizo gran daño pero pudo inmovilizarlo._**

**_- ¡Roslarb!- gritó eufórico._**

**_El dragón de color bronce se aventó contra el plateado, mordiendole el cuello y enterrando sus garras en uno de sus costados logró someterlo. Kellevandros aullaba de dolor, tanto el suyo propio como el de su jinete. Ilyan todavía no reaccionaba, intento quitarse a su rival pero el solo moverse hacía que las garras se le enterraran más. Portos con un aire de victoria caminó torpemente hacía el muchacho. Se regocijo ante la lastimosa facha del joven, solo faltaba terminarlo._**

**_- Mirate ahora Ilyan, ¿Qué dirían tus padres si te vieran así?, ¿Estarían orgullosos ó decepcionados?- bramaba en un tono bufón- Eres un maldito iluso como el cerdo de tu padre- Ilyan que estaba seminconsciente podía escucharlo- Un soñador diría yo, perdonarme, que osadía, eso lo hubiera esperado de tu padre, pero de tal palo tal astilla, ambos débiles, patéticos- Conteniendo el dolor, el muchacho pudo volver en si._**

**_- Mi padre fue un gran hombre, todo lo que tú nunca seras- logró apenas a decir._**

**_- ¡Calla!- ordenó pateandole en el costado, tuvo que gritar para evitar desmayarse debido al dolor, Kellevandros solo podía mirarle sufrir- Aún siendo tu padre como fue, jamás pude entender el por que ella lo escogió, a él en vez de a mí. Pudo tenerlo todo, pudo vivir, inclusó le hubiera permitido que se quedara contigo. Pero ella tomó su desición, decidió pelear. Así que no tuve más opción que matarla a ella también. La hubieras escuchado suplicar...-_**

**_- ¡Mientes!-_**

**_- Por supuesto que no, pero no suplicó por su vida, ella ya había afrontado su destino. Suplicó por la tuya- la tristeza llenó el cuerpo de Ilyan, agradeció por la lluvia que difulminaba sus lágrimas con el agua- al final me pidió, por todo el amor que yo le tenía que te salvara, que impidiera que algo malo te pasara, que si alguna vez la quise profundamente te viera como mi propio hijo- soltó una carcajada espantosa- Al parecer se sacrificó para nada, hiciste que todo su esfuerzo resultara inútil. Pobre Ilyan, ¿Comó podrías vivir con eso?- _**

**_El llanto no paraba, solo quería que terminara, quería acabar con todo de una vez. Deseaba la oscuridad, que lo cubriera con su frío manto. No podía soportar el hecho de haberles fallado, pero en su corazón tenía la imagen de sus padres sonriendole, todo acabaría pronto._**

**_- Pero no te preocupes, no tendrás que hacerlo. Acabaré con tu sufrimiento- Portos alzó su espada sobre su espalda, una sola estocada solo eso haría falta, Kellevandros no paraba de rugir, antes de que pudiera clavar la espada fue detenido por una fuerza exterior._**

**_El ataque fue detenido y Portos salió despedido hacía atrás, Roslarb igual fue atacado misteriosamente soltando a su presa. Kellevandros quedo aun incapaz de moverse debido a las heridas. La lluvia paro al mismo tiempo que el cielo se abría, un figura de gran tamaño y de color oscuro se acerco a ellos, mientras se acercaba, se logro apreciar que era un dragón, uno singular como ninguno otro, negro como la noche misma, el jinete era igual de notable._**

**_Portos se estremeció ante el recién llegado, el dragón aterrizó en el pasto haciendo temblar el suelo. Lanzando una mirada lastimosa a los demás dragones. El hombre que llevaba bajo de su montura y se dirigió directamente a Portos, poniendose en pie acudió a él._**

**_- Mi señor-_**

**_- Creí haberte dado una orden-_**

**_- Lo sé, pero si me deja explicarle...-_**

**_-Silencio, no quiero tus excusas. Claramente te ordene que no lo mataras. ¿Recuerdas?-_**

**_- Sí, mi señor-_**

**_- Y estabas a punto de hacerlo, de desobedecerme, ¿Estas consciente de ello?-_**

**_-Sí-_**

**_- Bien, seras castigado por ello después- dejandoló de lado, caminó hasta donde Ilyan se encontraba tirado- La verdad es impresionante lo que este joven ha hecho e igualmente es una lástima que tenga que terminar así- _**

**_- Pero, mi señor, no lo entiendo. ¿Qué podría querer usted de un simple muchacho como él?- preguntó intrigado._**

**_- No es lo que pueda tener el jinete, lo que me importa es lo que puedo obtener a través de él, lo que su dragón puede darme-_**

**_- ¿Usted esta hablando de...- dijo temorosamente comprendiendo lo que estaba a punto de pasar._**

**_- Exactamente-_**

**_Ilyan se horrorizó al escucharlos, lo que el hombre misterioso buscaba era el Eldunari de Kellevandros. Quería gritarle, decirle que escapara, pero no tenía las fuerzas y sabía que tampoco las tendría su dragón. Hubiera prefierido morir, para que ambos se fueran con el alba a saber que ese destino le depararía a su compañero._**

**_Con un ademán de la mano Ilyan fue levantado mágicamente y quedo flotando de frente a ese hombre, todo lo que podía divisar era una silueta. Tenía miedo, había aceptado la muerte y esperaba ansioso de ella, pero lo que estaba por venir era peor de cualquiera cosa que hubiera imaginado. Kellevandros, que se encontraba agonizando seguia intentado protegerlo, pero sus rugidos solo aumentaban el dolor._**

**_- No te preocupes, acabará pronto. Todo ha terminado-_**

**_Y fue lo último que escucho, todo despues de eso se cubrió de una luz blanca, se perdió entre la nada. Se encontró con Kellevandros en el otro lado, sabían que no estaban muertos, no se parecía a ello. Los dos se encontraban en paz, en un mundo en el cual lo único que podían hacer era soñar, con un mañana que jamás llegará._**

* * *

**Idioma Antiguo**

_Garjzla - _Luz, trueno.

* * *

Hola, de nuevo yo. Lo primero a decir es, ¡Lo siento!. En verdad disculpenme por la tardanza, espero que haya valido la pena, realmente deseo que disfruten de este capítulo, es lo menos que puedo ofrecerles.

Ojalá que se entienda el propósito del mismo, se que hay momentos que se pueden dar a entender como ambiguos, pero realmente no se hicieron con esa intención, ya dependeran las especulaciones que le den.

Para aquellos interesados quieron que sepan que si tengo pensado acabar este Fanfic y todos los siguientes que ya estan en proceso, por si quieren leer algo diferente, otra faceta de mí. Solo que como ya saben la vida no se me esta poniendo más fácil pero ahí la llevo.

**_Agradecimientos: _Elendoy, Fofo, Eluusssien, Panda, Lady Arakawa, dark alexandra, ConejitoSamuraiPanquecoso, Majo Black, **a todos ellos por leer mis locas invenciones, que sigan conmigo aún con lo tardanza, espero no tardarme tanto con los siguientes.

**_Agradecimientos Especiales:_** a **Elendoy **y a **Eluusssien,** por permitirme conocerlos. Ambos muchachos con ideas muy orginales, uno con ideas mas extravagantes, ¿Verdad Eluusssien?. Así como también agradecerle a él por sus contantes mensajes para saber si iba a continuarlo y cuanto llevaba escrito, por sus ideas, algo locas pero se agradecen de todas maneras.

Se agradeze de antemano a todos aquellos que dejen una **Critica/Review.**


End file.
